


第9个32岁

by Jade_L



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_L/pseuds/Jade_L
Summary: Mate和Maya的2016年





	第9个32岁

**Author's Note:**

> 第二篇创作，还是关于MM的rps  
> （平时真的很咸鱼，对其他cp也喜欢但是真的驾驭不了，不会写。只能对本命cp尝试着写点写点小垃圾，见谅）  
> 这次创作背景是从16年3月麻袋德巡开始的 直到同年玛雅50岁生日会。  
> 创造灵感来自正主facebook

### 1\. Máté感觉很疲惫

还有十天，巡演就结束了。可是很久以来医生一直警告他不能再上台了，他恢复的比自己预料中慢很多。Martin 和Christoph在此之前一直在帮助他，可是很显然，一些粉丝和观众还是有些失望。 

“我不再那么年轻了，”Máté咳嗽了几下，“我自己都能感受到嗓子有多哑。”“这不能怪你，毕竟戒烟是很难熬的，加上你严重的感冒，病情反反复复的肯定很折磨你。”同事安慰他。 

其实他一直很享受自己的职业生涯。在这次巡演之前，他很久没有在剧院长时间呆过了，更经常的是各种演唱会的排练，更多的闲暇时间使自己在绘画方面的兴趣愈发凸显。曾经他也经常上自己的fanpage去看演唱会视频，不过这都是曾经了。他依然享受剧院时光，可是这次，他糟糕的身体状况连带着精神状态实在是不太好。况且，他“一个人”的一粒沙有些孤单了。他摸着自己的头发，为了tod这个角色，他一直留着长发，还得漂成金色。“我要跟你们说再见了，”Máté对着镜子喃喃自语。 

他给自己放了一个长假。把头发理短，并且染成了白金色。

### 2\. Máté 能喘过来气了

整个4月和5月，他都留给了绘画，灵感喷涌，笔触不停。Together stronger，他自己可以慢慢疗伤。在5月末尾，他收到了6月在维也纳的4 voices of musical邀请 和7月的 made in japan邀请，感到高兴又放松。去维也纳意味着又要和Maya一起排练和表演了，真是好事情。 

排练的时候Máté自拍了好几张，当然有Maya出镜了(毕竟她笑的那么甜)  
  
  
在维也纳真开心啊。接连几天他都在社交平台po自己的生活状态。 

Made in japan活动办完以后，他决定自己去伦敦玩一周。在粉丝推荐下，五天看了七部音乐剧。对他而言，在剧院里面，简简单单地作为一个在台底下看表演的一个观众，真是难得的享受。他感觉自己的状态越来越好了，去酒吧喝酒的时候，自己甚至被要求出示证件（他当然为此感到特别得意）。7月的天气暖洋洋的。每个夜晚，他都很惬意。 

Máté的工作又开启了新日程，他将于9月份在日本办巡回演唱会。这意味着他要在日本度过他的第九个32岁生日了（笑，他年轻的就像32岁的小伙子，不，也许比32岁更小）。他和Maya的生日就隔两天，到时候得从日本给Maya发生日祝福了。她今年50岁了，可是完全看不出来，因为她漂亮极了。 

那时候他还完全没想到Maya会办50岁生日演唱会。

### 3\. Máté 有很多话想说

8月底的时候，他收到了Maya的邮件。邮件里Maya邀请他参加她自己9月底的50岁生日演唱会，她非常希望他有时间来，因为对她而言，这么有意义的一天里他必不可少。看完邮件以后他深吸了一口气。

Maya的50岁生日，她的大日子。他肯定要去的啊！假如Maya不邀请他，他自己也会想办法参加的（当然Maya不会不请他，他也一定会去，他们俩有这个默契）。现在，他想打一通电话给玛雅。

“Maya，我想让你知道，我很开心你邀请我，简直是太开心了，我一定一定一定会去的，这是你的大日子，能在你身边，我感到非常荣幸。”  
“太好了！”Maya在电话里笑了，“Máté你现在是在日本吧，我听说你九月份在日本有演唱会，还担心你没有时间呢。”  
“怎么会呢，就算今年没有演唱会我也给你发生日祝福的，每年都会。”  
这头电话停顿了几秒，“你对我而言是不一样的，Máté。去年我工作太忙了......差点忘了给你发消息，结果反而是你先给我发了生日讯息，我一直很愧疚。咱们生日离得这么近，我没法不记挂你。”  
Maya的声音很舒缓，“之前你巡演生病的时候，我一直很担心。6月份见到你的时候，看到你精神状态很好，我才放心。”  
“在日本照顾好自己啊，你要在那里过40岁生日啦，哈，才40岁，你还是那么年轻。”  
“Maya谢谢你，不过我不是40岁，我是第九个32岁，现在酒保还要查我的证件呢”听着那头的笑声，Máté小心的捧着电话，沉浸在Maya的声音里，他的语气都是放轻的。啊，有很多话想对她说，却不适合都在电话里讲；很想见到她，但是一时半会儿还碰不着面。  
最终他说“Maya你不用担心我，我刚给自己放完假。巡演那会儿如果还能跟你搭档就好了，那样我一定就不会生病。”他又开了一个玩笑呢。

### 4\. Máté 哭了

真到生日会那天，Máté感慨万千。Maya在舞台上难掩热泪，她不停的鞠躬，向她深爱的观众致谢。她在唱“Ich gehör nur mir”，他也难忍激动，紧紧的握着她的手，同她一起泪水盈眶。

他就站在最中间，就在Maya的身边或者身后，完全控制不住自己。

“Maya，我唯一的伊丽莎白，每次我唱起一粒沙里的歌曲，走进我脑海的都是你的身影，跟你在一起的一粒沙是我拥有的最好的舞台时光。”他一向不吝于自己的夸奖，对于Maya，更是如此。

演唱会结束后的酒会，他凑到Maya身边跟她聊天，今天她是绝对主角，他是插队跟她说话的。

“Maya，尽管你已经知道了，但是我还是想亲自告诉你。”他把自己98年在维也纳看到的一切告诉了她，他的震惊，他的决心，他的不甘。“你是发誓要在维也纳演Tod的起因。我太幸运，真的做到了。”他喝了一口酒，把突如其来的紧张压了下去。

“Maya，你是我心里最好最好的皇后，跟你在一起的时间太美好了，维也纳的二年半，日本的两次巡演，意大利的一个夏天，那么那么多次的演唱会。”

Maya对他笑，她今天容光焕发，比以往漂亮， 比记忆里第一次见到她还要漂亮。“我知道，”她的眼睛还有点红呢，是因为刚才哭了，“所以最中间的位置是你的，歌曲最重要的唱词也是你的，Máté，你也是我最喜欢的tod，是我在生日会上最希望见到的人。”

一粒沙在他们的人生之路上，占的比重太重了。在这个时候，Máté是那么的庆幸这一点。

他到底没有告诉Maya，德巡的时候他有多么想念她。有些话当面是说不出来的。  
  
过了几天，Máté看当场的视频的时候，发觉自己哭的太明显了。他的神情叫自己回想起了十一年前，在维也纳的巡演结束，同样也是Maya告别场上自己的表情。

从这个意义上讲，他可能真的是32岁。


End file.
